<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Come back to bed by Gayforyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083658">Come back to bed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforyou/pseuds/Gayforyou'>Gayforyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, Sleepiness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:34:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083658</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayforyou/pseuds/Gayforyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets Jonathan to come to bed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Crane/Reader, Jonathan Crane/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Come back to bed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is short and unedited</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When dawn finally broke, you had all but accepted that Jonathan was not going to be coming to bed. He had promised to you that he would come to bed earlier that night, but it looked like he was caught up in his work again. It honestly wasn't surprising, you frequently had to drag him to bed in the early hours of the day, and that was if he hadn't fallen asleep already. On multiple occasions you would come into his lab and find him passed out at his desk with his notes scattered around him. </p><p>Grumbling under your breath, you climbed out of bed and threw on a bathrobe before heading down to the lab. Knowing him, he had either passed out by now or thought that it was still early in the evening and was wondering why you were coming down there. </p><p>As you passed the door, you grabbed your mask before opening up the door and peering inside the room. Sure enough, he was still working at his desk, scribbling feverishly in his notebooks.</p><p>You called his name out softly to get his attention, and he looked up in your direction. He really did look exhausting; his hair was tasseled, glasses askew, and he was having trouble staying awake. </p><p>"Yes dear?" He stifled a yawn while addressing you. "What are you doing up so late," he glanced at his watch. "Or early." </p><p>"Funny of you to say that, what with you being up all night working." You crossed the room and settled on the edge of his desk. "You promised that you would come to bed early last night, look at you now." He sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose.</p><p>"Yes, I know. But you have to understand my work is very important and nothing can get in the way of it. Not even-" another yawn escaped his lips. "Not even sleep," he finished. "I'll be in bed soon." </p><p>"That's what you said at 9 last night," you said with raised eyebrows. "If I leave you alone again then we both know that you'll lose track of time and work till you pass out." </p><p>"Well what do you want me to do," he asked exasperatedly. "I need to get this just right, or else-" </p><p>You silenced him with a chaste kiss, before pulling away and patting his cheek. "You work better when you've had a full night of sleep, now I insist you come to bed, at least for a couple hours." </p><p>"Fine, I'll do it. For you. But don't think that this is going to be a normal occurrence." </p><p>You watched as he stood up slowly and stretched out, his body looking even skinnier than normal. </p><p>"Gosh, I'm going to need to start feeding you more often," you murmured. "If that's how badly you're taking care of yourself." </p><p>"I'll eat later," he said curtly. "Now I understand that you wanted me to come to bed?" </p><p>"Mhm." Not wanting to discourage him by making anymore comments on his eating habits, you took his arm and led him out of the lab, disposing of your mask along the way. </p><p>Once you reached the bedroom, you were pulling him into bed and wrapping your body around his, effectively trapping him in your arms. He huffed and tried to wriggle away, but you only clung on tighter to him, and eventually he resigned himself to his position. </p><p>"I suppose this is my punishment for making you sleep alone again?" He asked. His cold hands laced into your own, and you smiled a little at that. "If you really want me to come to bed more, you can help me work so that it's done quicker." </p><p>"Shh, you're supposed to be sleeping now," you reminded him. "I didn't bring you back here to keep you awake." </p><p>"Hmph."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>